


S.O. KISS

by Dancerdreams2



Series: Song Drabbles [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: PG, je 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Senga has no idea what the "S.O." stands for.





	S.O. KISS

Senga bounced over to Nikaido when they took a break for lunch. “Happy birthday Nika~” he said for the billionth time since they woke up that morning. He threw his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him.

 

Nikaido smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. He licked at Senga’s lips and the younger man readily parted them.

 

“Ken-chan~” Fujigaya interrupted, “Can I get a kiss too?”

 

Nikaido broke the kiss, tightening his hold and glaring at Fujigaya.

 

“Sorry~ ‘S.O. KISS’!”

 

“What?”

 

Senga playfully stuck out his tongue. “‘Sold Out KISS’~”

 

~~~~~~~

Nikaido opened his front door to find his boyfriend smiling at him and holding up a plastic bag.

 

“I brought sushi!” Senga exclaimed.

 

Nikaido smiled, “Thanks for dinner Kenpi~” He pulled the other inside, letting the door close, and kissed him before grabbing the package and leading Senga to the living room.

“Itadakimasu~” they both called out after settling down.

 

Senga shoved a piece of maguro in his mouth and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek before swallowing. “‘S.O.KISS~’”

 

“Kenpi... I don’t think ‘Sold Out KISS’ works in...”

 

“Not ‘Sold Out KISS’ silly~” Senga interrupted, “‘Sushi Ouji KISS’~”


End file.
